


Liar, Liar

by like_a_stray



Series: Mama, We're all full of Lies [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_stray/pseuds/like_a_stray
Summary: Gerard Way is the perfect target for bullies. He’s quiet, ‘emo’, an artist, kind of chubby, and he’s also gay. Frank Iero is your typical popular kid. He’s attractive, outgoing, athletic, and the Captain of the football team. He hasn’t done anything too bad to Gerard, just occasionally shoving him into lockers or taking his homework. Frank’s friends decide to play a horrible prank on Gerard, and that sets off a chain reaction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for bullying and homophobic slurs. Swearing and small amounts of violence. Nothing too graphic.

❀Gerard's POV❀

 

"Gerard! Wake the fuck up!" I heard. "Mikey, fuck off." I groaned. My brother was fucking annoying.

"Fine. You be late. See if I care." Mikey said, walking out of my room. I groaned again, forcing myself to stand. I dragged myself over to my drawers where I grabbed the same pair of black jeans I wore every day and a black t-shirt. I trudged across the hall to the bathroom. I started the shower, getting in and cleaning myself up as fast as I could. I sprayed on some deodorant and untangled my hair with my fingers. Tugging on my shirt and shimmying into my jeans, I was finally done.

Time to go to hell.

I walked into the kitchen, Mikey already out the door. I groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and followed him out. Time for my new game show, "How Long Can You Survive Mikey Way talking?"

I've already lost.

"So, Gerard. You know Pete? He's on the football team? He's really cute. He's also nicer than all the other football players. I dropped all of my stuff in the hall yesterday and he helped me pick it up and he made sure that I got to my class on time. It was so sweet." And there goes Mikey fawning over Pete Wentz.

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Mikey. I know you're in love with the hot football player who you're never going to have a chance with." I said. Mikey pouted.

"You're a bastard." He said.

"I know," I responded.

We arrived at the Gates of Hell about five minutes after that. I walked in, giving Mikey a quick hug and waving goodbye to him before I went to look for Brendon and Ray.

"Oh, it's the emo fag. Was that your little boyfriend that you were hugging?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Jordan, my main bully.

"He's my brother. It would be fucking disgusting if he was my boyfriend." I responded.

"Oh, the little emo's got sass, huh?" Jordan said. He grabbed my shoulders, slamming my back into a nearby locker.

"Don't talk back to me, emo fag." He snapped before bringing his fist up to my cheek.

My hand reflexively flew up to cradle my injured jaw as I forced back tears.

"Go away, you fucking loser." Jordan bit, pulling away from me.

I saw Frank Iero looking at me sadly. He was the football captain and best friends with Jordan. He was also really fucking cute. Sure, he has shoved me around a little and taken my homework, but that was nothing too big. I stared at him for a little bit too long, and he looked up and met my gaze. I flicked my eyes away from his, feeling my face heat up.

"Gee!" I heard someone call. I turned to see my friend Ray, his hair looking as majestic as ever. "Are you okay? Jordan hit you pretty hard." He said concern on his features.

"I'm fine. I've had worse before." I said, waving him off. I had to deal with my brother and mom later, who would shower me with pity and concern.

"I saw you looking at Frank Iero," Ray said. I blushed again. "Look, Gee." He said, his voice growing extremely quiet. "I know you like him." My eyes widened. "What? I don't like him! He's a fucking jock. I'm the kid his friends pick on. He would never like me back, anyway." I said quickly. Ray smirked. "I'm sure you don't."

Someone came up behind me, grabbing my shoulders. I jumped and turned my head to see who it was. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the smiling face of Brendon's Urie, one of my best friends. I punched him in the shoulder. "I thought you were one of Jordan's minions. You can't do that, fucker." I protested. He just giggled. "You punch like a bunny," Brendon said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah. I didn't wanna say that you punch like a girl because Hayley Williams punched me in eighth grade. And it hurt. So I thought, 'hm, what's a cute fluffy thing that couldn't hurt anything?' And I thought of a bunny." Brendon explained.

I rolled my eyes. Luckily, the bell rang before I had to respond to Brendon. "Bye, Bren, Bye Ray. I'll see you at lunch." I said, waving to my friends. I walked to my first-period class, which was Art. My schedule was great, actually. I arrived at the art room before walking in. I smiled at my teacher, Miss Silver. I took my spot at my desk, pulling out my sketchbook and getting to work.

At lunchtime, me, Ray, Brendon, Mikey, and my friend Patrick sat together.

Having them with me is a plus.

Having Jordan, Frank, James, Pete, and their girlfriends with me?

Not so good.

"You ducking dildo!" Brendon screamed when Mikey stole a French fry off of his lunch tray. 'Dildo' was Brendon's go-to insult, for some reason.

Mikey and Brendon started slapping each other. I rolled my eyes. They act like fucking children.

Ray, the mom of our friend group, gave them a disapproving look. They stopped immediately, pulling their arms back into their own personal space bubbles.

Patrick giggled. "You use your magic powers with the children, Ray."

I saw Frank Iero out of the corner of my eye and ended up staring at him.

Bad move.

"Why are you looking at us, you faggot?" Christine, Pete's girlfriend, yelled at me. I curled up slightly in my seat, trying to make myself as physically small as possible. Brendon and Mikey had gone silent.

I looked down as Jordan walked over to my table. "You were looking at Frank, you fag. You like him, huh?" He asked. I swallowed nervously, not responding.

Jordan grinned. "I knew it."

"I never said that I did!" I protested. He looked at me. "It's painfully obvious." He said, smirking at me. I lowered my gaze, feeling my face heat up. My eyes filled with tears.

"Now I don't want you trying anything with Iero, alright? We can't have our Team Captain becoming a fag like you." Jordan said. He turned and walked back to his table.

Mikey put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to them. They're just fuckers who have nothing better to do with their lives than bully an innocent, but great, person." He said.

Mikey was annoying as hell, but he's always been there for me and I love him.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

I leaned forward and placed my head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.

A few hours later, I went to my locker at the end of the day. I opened it and a note fluttered out. I furrowed my eyebrows, leaning down to pick it up. I began to read it.

_Hey Gerard. You're really cute and talented and I want to meet you in the locker room after school today._

_-xoxoFrank_

I read the note over at least three more times. No fucking way. This is not happening.

I shoved the binders and textbooks I needed for homework into my backpack before heading off in the direction of the locker room.

I reached the locker room and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

❀Gerard's POV❀

"Is anyone here?" I called into the locker room, my voice echoing off the walls.

"Yeah, over here!" A voice called.

I walked over to the direction of the sound, feeling a wave of pure dread wash over me as I already tried to fight back tears.

Jordan, James, and a few other people I recognized from the football team were sitting there.

Frank was nowhere in sight. 

"Hey, you came," Jordan said, a smile on his face. I actually whimpered. I had been pranked. A horrible, mean prank that only teenagers would think to come up with.

They all stood up, walking closer to me.

"You thought you had a chance with Frank? Really? You think he would want to date an emo fag like you? No. You're undesirable, Gerard. No one wants to date a fat, gay emo." Jordan spit.

"I know," I squeaked.

His friends laughed.

Jordan raised his fist. I instinctively fell to the floor, curling up on myself, but that did nothing to protect me. He and his friends ganged up on me, beating me and laughing, poking me and using taunting, terrible slurs.

Jordan ended up pulling my shirt up, exposing my stomach for all of them to look at.

"You're fucking fat." He said, causing his friends to all laugh and prod my stomach. I had started crying a little while ago, but him saying that just made it worse.

They kicked at me and punched me a few more times each, leaving me in a bruised, bloody mess on the floor.

They all laughed and walked out, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Everything fucking hurt. They were all really buff and strong and every time they hit me or kicked me it felt like someone was slamming three tons of weight into me.

I managed to somehow drag myself into the small supply closet that was in the corner of the locker room. People came into the locker room from the fields to change, most likely the football team and the basketball team. Had it really been that long since we were released from school? All afterschool activities were over?

I somehow managed to stop my heavy, choked sobs from emitting from my mouth.

I heard voices fade, lockers close, locks click closed, and footsteps leading out. I waited a few minutes to be sure that everyone had left before I allowed another sob to pass through my lips.

I was curled up there, crying my eyes out, until I heard a soft knock on the door of the closet.

Oh, fuck no.

"Is someone in there?" The person said.

I stayed silent.

"Okay... um, I'm coming in, okay?"

I was extremely shocked when Frank Iero pushed the door open.

"Oh my fucking God."

I curled up tighter.

"Okay, um... I'm gonna try to help you, okay?" He asked, crouching down to my level on the floor.

I couldn't talk, I just sat there, sobbing.

Frank reached out to gently touch my shoulder, but I flinched away, a whine of pain coming from the back of my throat.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Your name's Gerard, right?" Frank asked.

I managed a tiny nod, feeling slightly giddy from that though I was hurting all over. Frank knew my name.

"I'm gonna try and pick you up, Okay? We gotta get to the nurse's office." He said. I shook my head, pushing at his chest as he reached out.

"N-no. I just wanna go home." I whined.

"This was Jordan, wasn't it." He said. Not a question, a statement. 

I was afraid to nod. What if he hit me even more? I started to cry again. _Ugh, Gerard. Stop acting like a fucking toddler._  I thought.  

"Shh, it's okay now. I'll get you home." He said, standing up, and reaching his hand out to help me up.

I took it eagerly, his large, tattooed hand encasing mine and warming it as he pulled me off of the floor.

"It's okay now. I'm gonna make him pay for that, alright? He doesn't get to hurt innocent people and get away with it." Frank said softly to me.

"It hurts," I whined.

He froze. "Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head. "They hurt me so much," I whispered. "They called me fat." Without thinking, I leaned in close to him, pressing my head against his shoulder.

"You're not," Frank said. "You're really, very cute, honestly. They're just dumb.I'm so sorry that this happened to you. You don't deserve this."

 _Cute. He thinks I'm cute._  "Yes, I do. They hate me because I'm gay and I wear black all the time. I'm not even emo. I just like eyeliner and dark colors. I draw a lot, too. They took my sketchbook last year and ripped it up. Of course, they're gonna hit me. I'm the perfect target." I said.

Frank clicked his tongue sadly. "They're gonna pay for what they did, alright? I'll beat them up. I just have one question." He paused for a moment, and I pulled away from his shoulder to look at him.

"Why were you even here in the first place?"

Oh, Lord, no. I had to tell him. He'll hate me forever if I lie.

"W-well, I, um, got a note in my locker... The thing is, I, um... I like you, an' they know and wrote a note that I guess was supposed to look like you wrote it. It told me to meet you here, and they grabbed me and beat me up." I finished, prepared for rejection and pain. He was going to hit me.

"Aww, you like me? That's so sweet," He said softly, squeezing my hand. "I want to actually get to know you first, but you're cute and I wouldn't be opposed to dating you." 

_Oh my god. He said he would date me._

A thought suddenly appeared in my mind. Mikey. He hates being alone at the house and my mom wasn't gonna be home from work until later. When Mikey was left alone for too long he got panic attacks. I had to get to him.

"S-shit. I have to get home." I choked out. "My baby brother's home alone and I need to be there."

Frank sighed. "Alright. That's okay, but I'm driving you home, at least."

Frank was two years older than me, in twelfth grade. Mikey, Patrick, and Brendon are in ninth, and Ray's in my grade.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said.

"It's not a problem, really. I just wanna make sure that you're safe." He said.

I sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears off of my face.

"Lean on me?" He asked. "I'll help you to my car. You walk to and from school, right?" I nodded.

I leaned heavily against his arm, his fingers still laced through mine.

He helped me into the passenger seat of his car, bringing the seatbelt over my chest and lap and buckling me in. He walked around the car to the driver's seat.

We arrived at my house about fifteen minutes later.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Frank asked. I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

He smiled at me, reaching over and gently taking my hand. "Be careful, okay?"

I could feel my heart ready to beat out of my chest.

Frank leaned over to me and pressed his lips against my cheek for a brief moment.

"I'll protect you from them." 


End file.
